1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet which is mounted in a panel constituting a body of a vehicle and through which electric wire is inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, for example, as a grommet which is used when a wire harness is inserted through a mounting hole provided on a panel which constitutes a vehicle body of automobiles or the like, the grommet disclosed in JP-UM-A-3-57824 is suggested.
In the grommet, a gap between the mounting hole provided on the panel and the wire harness is sealed, and intrusion of water or the like is prevented.
FIG. 6 and FIGS. 7 (a) and (b) are views showing a configuration of the grommet in the related art. As shown in FIG. 6 and FIGS. 7 (a) and (b), a grommet 100 is substantially composed of a grommet main body 101 which an electric wire is inserted to the inside of the grommet main body 101, a grommet inner 103 which is connected to a panel 102 of a vehicle body, and a seal portion 104 which abuts against a part of the panel 102 that surrounds a mounting hole provided on the panel 102.
If the grommet 100 is mounted on the panel 102, as shown in FIG. 7(a), the seal portion 104 abuts against the panel 102, and therefore, a gap between the mounting hole and the wire harness is sealed and seal performance is secured.
However, in the grommet 100 of the above-described related art, since the seal portion 104 spreads from the grommet main body 101 to the grommet inner 103 side, as shown in FIG. 7(b), the seal portion 104 is deformed by external factors, a gap A between the seal portion 104 and the panel 102 is generated, and there is possibility in that seal performance is decreased.